Form milling cutters and key cutting tools are examples of rotary cutters which have convergent side faces in which teeth are cut and a peripheral edge which is slightly rounded, flat, or pointed and which is also cut so that the individual teeth are continuous from one side surface, across the periphery, and down the other side surface. These cutters may have a substantially flat face and a face which is angular with respect thereto, or both cutting faces may be at angles with respect to a central plane.
Originally, these cutters were made with three separate cutters or with plural cams because of the fact that there must be separate cuts made in order to accomplish the cutting edges desired.
It is the object of this invention to do the complete operation in one machine with a single cutter making a continuous pass.